A Bloo Tale
by CillianChamp
Summary: After hearing betrayal meeting, Bloo ran away from Foster's and first meet a teenage girl name Emily, an inspiring filmmaker who's a friendly girl, and discover that her father is Kip Snip, a Hollywood agent in whom he was under contract to. She became friendly to Bloo as they travel to Los Angeles to presude their dreams. How far will they go? This story sets after Goodbye to Bloo


**The story takes place after Goodbye to Bloo. It serves as an epilogue of the series. ****Bloo's adventure starts on Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, the flashback shows the events of House of Bloo. Instead of Mr. Herriman, Wilt answers the door and meet them. Enjoy.**

* * *

The story begins in the dark spooky cave, A shadow figure holding a picture of Bloo and Mac. It holds the picture and looks outside of the cave. It swears that one day that it will get it's revenge on the house Bloo lives. A house called** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**.

Just then, a teenager appeared. He has a mullet haircut, a bad case of acne on his face and wears a grunge style of plaid wool shirt, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"So, you are Terrence, Mac's older brother," said the Shadow Figure, looking at him.

"That's right, I created my own imaginary friend, Red." Terrence said to the figure.

"Ah yes. The large red block one." said the Shadow Figure, while walking to him. "I know why you're here, You want revenge on Bloo. I can help you. I can help you and Duchess out."

"I don't understand, how am I supposed to do that?" asked Terrence.

"Take Bloo out of the picture and that puts a new spin on things."

"Go on," said a woman, while walking in. She has yellow skin, she wears a white Indian hat, with a ruby in it, has a long neck, a beauty mark and an "elephant" nose. She wears light blue and purple eye shadow, pink blush, red lipstick, green and black striped earrings, a blue and red pearl necklace and bracelet, a white dress with black triangles on it, two black bracelets, red nail polish, black and green striped leggings, and black high heels. Her appearance is based off of Picasso's good work.

"Get Mac and the others to turn against Bloo," the Figure advised. "Make him the villain and then separate him from Foster's."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Terrence asked.

"Ugh," groaned the Figure, impatiently. "And here I thought there was some smarts that cheese-grated brain of yours, you chowder-head! Think, you two, think! Who does Bloo care about more than Mac in Foster's?"

"Very well. We will help you get revenge. There will be consequences if you double cross us." warned Duchess.

"Oh, Perish the though." said the Figure.

"We shall see." said Terrence, smiling evilly. "Beware, Bloo. Your friendship with Mac will come to an end sooner as you think."

The trio laugh evilly as their alliance has been formed.

* * *

The air was warm, the sun was shining, and everyone in Foster's are having a glorious Saturday. It's Adopt-A-Thought Saturday, an event that focuses on getting good friends adopted on the weekends when children are out of school. Wilt is handing out adoption forms. All Imaginary Friends are getting adopted by children in the weekend. All except one, his name is Blooregard Q. Kazoo or Bloo for short. He is a bluish dome cylinder that is 2 feet tall, and weighs 10 pounds.

_"I hate Adopt-A-Thought Saturday,"_ said Bloo due to the hatred to today. _"Why is everyone get to go outside instead of me?"_

_"Because you're not up for adoption because you're already belong with senor Mac." _said a purple monster while brushing his fur between the horns. He is a muscular seven-foot tall (to his horns), 542-pound monster-like "guardian friend". He resembles a mixture of a minotaur and beasts from Maurice Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are with his purple fur, horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. He also has a unibrow and wears gray pants.

_"You got an answer for everything, do ya?" _said Bloo, while thinking of something. Until he got one. _"What's the capital of Pittsburg?"_

_"Potatoes?" _Said Eduardo who answers Bloo's question.

_"Leave me." _Said Bloo as Eduardo exits the door. Bloo ends up bored in the room. He remembers the time he arrived to Foster's for the first time. He closed his eyes and rest for a while.

* * *

_It was a year ago, Bloo was taking Mac to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac__ has brown hair and Caucasian skin. He wears a red t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants._

_"This is the place I was telling you about. Pretty cool, huh?" asked Bloo while showing Foster's. Mac's looking at the house through the fence._

_"I... I don't know, Bloo. Are you sure?" asked Mac._

_"Totally! The commercial said it was some fantastical, magical place for imaginary friends who need a place to crash, hang out and do stuff. It's gonna be great!" Said Bloo while knocking the door._

_The door opens and an imaginary friend opens the door. He has big stitches on the side of his head. Only his right arm is usable in a normal manner. He has a stubby left arm, but it can be used to hold small things. His eyes are on stalks protruding from his head; the left eye is utterly broken, so it rattles when it moves and the eyelid doesn't open and close at all some of the time. His usual outfit is tube socks, his single wrist sweatband and large black and white chucks. _

_"Hey, how ya doing'? Name's Wilt." said Wilt while introducing to him. Mac and Bloo stare at him. Wilt is still standing there with a smile and he blinks his normal right eye for a long silence. "Yo, guys? Hello?" Mac and Bloo are still staring. "Oh, okay, I get it. It's cool, it's cool. I know I'm all broken with a wonky eye and the stubby arm. Probably freaks you out, huh? But don't sweat it, I'll get someone else to—"_

_"You're tall." Mac and Bloo said together._

_"Oh. Well, yeah. I guess." said Wilt._

_"You should play basketball." said Bloo._

_"Oh, yeah? Well, um, yeah. I used to, um, you know, whatever. Hey, how about that tour, huh? Great, let's go" said Wilt while guiding Mac and Bloo around the place._

_The next day while Mac's at school, a wealthy rich couple stops by Foster's to find a friend for their spoiled daughter. They only want the best for her, and Frankie sees a perfect chance to get Duchess out of the house for good. The married couple agrees. Just as Mr. Herriman is getting ready to do the paperwork for the adoption, though, their daughter catches sight of Bloo and starts chasing him. Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo race all over the house to keep Bloo out of reach, but the married couple's daughter finally snatches him up and shows him to her mother and father. They agree, but only Mac's last-minute arrival saves him. The millionaires leave empty-handed, while Duchess becomes even angrier at not being able to leave Foster's (which she refers to as a dump) due to Bloo's interference._

_Terrence, meanwhile, has been watching from behind the bushes across the street and realizes that Mac has not gotten rid of Bloo. He and Duchess join forces to do away with their common enemy. As Mac is on his way to Foster's the next day, Terrence keeps him from reaching Foster's, carries him back home, and locks him in the bedroom closet. Terrence then pays a visit of his own, dressed to make a good impression. Duchess creates a diversion by provoking one of the Extremeasauruses (dangerous monster friends created by teenagers), leaving Bloo alone with Terrence._

_Mac finds Coco's eggs in the closet and gets from them the tools needed to make his escape. He is too late to stop the adoption from going through, but he and the others soon realize that Terrence and Duchess are working together. That evening, Terrence takes Bloo to a junkyard and meets Duchess, who plans to feed Bloo to an Extremeasaurus she freed earlier. They are foiled by the arrival of Mac and company, who manage to save Bloo and trick the monster into turning on its masters._

_Once everyone is back at Foster's, Mac and Bloo are surprised by the arrival of its founder, Madame Foster herself. She announces that Bloo can live there permanently and never be put up for adoption, as long as Mac visits him every day. As for Duchess, her punishment is to be forced to stay at Foster's, the place she hates so much, while Terrence finds himself at the mercy of a herd of annoyed pegasi, whom he had taunted during the junkyard fight as the flashback ends._

* * *

After the flashback ends, Bloo woken up after sleeping for the entire day. He felt exhausted after that. He decided to go up to the balcony and do a little thinking. He has great adventures with Mac. They are best friends. He then heard the microphone.

"Has anyone seen Master Blooregard?" asked Mr. Herriman. "No one? Good."

Bloo was confused what Mr. Herriman's up too. He sees the door to his office is open and sees Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco having a meeting. He didn't even know Mac was here. He was wonder why he didn't see him.

"Everyone, the results are in. You five has voted unanimously to get rid of Foster's unending nightmare, Master Blooregard." said Mr. Herriman revealing their plan to get rid of him. Bloo was shocked in tears. He run back to the balcony to cry to be alone.

Bloo was crying and all of his friends have turned on him, especially his best friend. He speaks a bit and say the words.

_"I wish I was never created."_

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of A Bloo Tale. I hope you enjoy it. I will work on the next chapter soon.**


End file.
